


another coffee shop au?! this is totally not gonna get notes!

by Luxavian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fourth Wall Breaking, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Mutual Pining, coffee shop AU, cynical blue collar tsuzuru, he's a scriptwriter of COURSE he knows about alternate universes, i have brain worms, it's not nsfw but .. you probably shouldnt be doing this at work, not so discreet flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxavian/pseuds/Luxavian
Summary: Kazunari asks about the secret menu.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	another coffee shop au?! this is totally not gonna get notes!

**Author's Note:**

> me: ok brain let's work on college apps the deadline is in 3 days  
> my brain: i hate you (stomps on me and forces me to write this in 45 mins)

Good heavens, just thirty more minutes until his shift ended… 

Yeah, no. Thirty minutes was _way_ too long to wait.

The cafe was mostly empty, save for Tsuzuru behind the counter. With nothing else to do but tune out the same pop song he’d heard on the radio seven times that day, he picked up a broom and started idly sweeping the floor. It’d been a relatively slow day, but it was honestly not the worst. Could be better, though. Well, if anything, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with any more cust-

 _Ring!_ The bell hanging over the door frame jingled as the door swung open. 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuck. 

A familiar flash of blonde hair, that signature black hat. “Hi, hi, Tsuzuroon!” 

Double fuuuuuuuuuuck. His crush showing up during his shift at a coffee shop? Was this some kind of sick joke AU?!

“M-Miyoshi-san, fancy seeing you here,” he stuttered, broom gripped far-too-tightly in one hand.

“Hehe, you know I had to stop by once I heard you’d applied here! Nice place, bee-tee-dubs! So, whaddya recommend?” Kazunari’s bright smile was almost blinding compared to the dim, retro interior of the cafe.

“Uh… hibiscus tea? It doesn’t have caffeine, so it won’t keep you up,” Tsuzuru offered as he abandoned his broom in favor of the cash register. 

Kazunari seemed pleased with his suggestion, letting out a satisfied hum. “Sounds good! One hibiscus tea then; easy ice and extra sweet, ‘kay?”

Punching in the order, Tsuzuru asked, “Anything else?”

“Hmm… How about a kiss?”

 _Ding!_ With a misplaced jab of his finger, the cash drawer sprung open, launching itself right into Tsuzuru’s gut. “You WHAT?” he choked out, rubbing his stomach where the metal drawer struck him. “A… huh?!”

Lighthearted as always, Kazunari feigned innocence. “Oh, sorry, do you not carry those? Darn, did the secret menus on the ‘blam lie to me?” Still, the embarrassed flush on his face betrayed his joking tone. 

“No, I would- but- Miyoshi-san, I’m at work,” the brunette hissed. 

“So, if you weren’t at work, you would?” 

“Yes- I mean… That-”

“Hey! Well, I’m not at work, so…” Leaning over the counter on his tippy-toes, Kazunari gently grasped Tsuzuru’s apron. Despite Tsuzuru’s initial objections, he found himself subconsciously leaning in towards Kazunari, and- 

_Ring!_ The bell above the door jangled once more as another customer entered the cafe.

…

The two men stared, dumbstruck and frozen, at the door. 

…

“Ah… I’ll just go to the Starbucks down the street, then…”

\---

“I don’t think this is what a ‘cafe date’ means, Miyoshi-san.” 

“Fine, fine! How about Saturday next week, 12 PM, at the new cafe by the station?”

“...I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
